Gem Homeworld
Summary Gems are an extraterrestrial species of "magical" beings that play a key role in Steven Universe. 5,750 years ago, the Gem Homeworld maintained several outposts on Earth, with plans to completely colonize the planet, but were driven off by Rose Quartz's rebellion, leaving the Crystal Gems (and various Corrupted Gems) the only Gems on the planet Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A to 6-C, High 6-A with the strongest soldiers or with enough water | 7-A with White Light, At least 6-B with Ships | At least High 6-A, Possibly Low 5-B | 5-B to 5-A Civilization Type: Intergalactic Civilization Name: Gems Origin: Steven Universe Classification: Extraterrestrial species Age: Thousands of years Population: Unknown, Possibly up to millions Territory: Multi-Galactic (Gems have control over hundreds of colonies across many galaxies) Technology/Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Bubble Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-High), Gems an fuse with each other, Life Support, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Their bodies will instantly adapt to any changes in gravity), Weapon Mastery, Flight (Aquamarines, Sapphires and Lapis Lazulis can fly), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Pearls have a pocket reality inside their gemstones, which can be used to store objects), Earth Manipulation (Pearls can control sand), Weather Manipulation (Pearls can control clouds and fog), Memory Projection (Pearls and Lapis Lazulis), Summoning (Pearls can summon Holo-Pearls), Vehicular Mastery (Most Gems can pilot spaceships), Teleportation (Hessonites can teleport), Light Manipulation (Hessonite's Light Shatter makes fills the battlefield with darkness, making light triangles appears beneath all opponents, greatly damaging them once Hessonite attacks), Electricity Manipulation (Holly Blue Agate wilds a blue whip with electrical currents running down it), Martial Arts, Spin-Dash (Jaspers and Amethysts can attack with a spin-dash), Fire Manipulation (Rubies can increase her body temperature at a point where they burn anything they touch, Amethysts can create purple fire), Resistance to Magma Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Rubies and Bismuths are resistant to fire, lava and extreme heat), Rubies don't float on water, Amethysts can use their hair as blades, Sealing (Topazes are able to engulf people in their bodies while fusing), Zircons can project holographic screens, Metal Manipulation (Peridots can control metal), Precognition (Sapphires can see the future), Ice Manipulation (Sapphires can create ice) | Flight (With spaceships), Technological Manipulation (The Communication Hub can send a transmission to every television on the planet, as well as sending messages into space), Energy Projection with most weapons, Explosion Manipulation (The Diamond Communicator can create a huge explosion when self-destructing, The Shooting Star can create an explosion big enough to destroy the entire Galaxy Warp), Electricity Manipulation (Gem Destabilizers have the power to generate a type of lightning current-bolt, Limb Enhancers can generate a small bolt of electricity), Can send out Robonoids, Absorption and Creation (Injectors can absorb the life of the planet to create new Gems), Status Effect Inducement (Tractor Beams can be used for paralyzing the target, The strongest beams were shown to be able to casually restrain a Multi-Continent level character), Tractor Beams can also be used to move objects around, Flight with Limb Enhancers, Wall Climbing with Limb Enhancers, Teleportation with Warp Pads, Gravity Manipulation (Can use electromagnetic disturbances to turn off gravity around a certain area), Clairvoyance (Observation Orbs can be used to spy anywhere on the planet), Ships can fire missiles, Power Nullification (The Eternity Chalice can nullify the shapeshifting of however removes it from The Altar of Learning, trapping them in a single form), Earth Manipulation (The Desert Glass will create huge castles out of sand once it touches the ground, Those sand constructs are durable enough to take hits from Garnet), Fire Salt causes intolerable burns to whoever consumes it, as well as make them breath fire uncontrollably, Possession (Evil Spirit Scroll can possess objects and turn them into monsters), Weather Manipulation (Geodes contain synthetic storms within them), The Light Prism can summon White Lights, White Lights are capable of Light Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis, Burning and Stat Beduffing), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Summoning (Small red scorpions), Energy Projection and Shapeshifting, Time Travel with The Glass of Time, Disease Manipulation (The Old Book Gem can inflict illness, even on inorganic beings who cannot be infected by normal viruses), Paper Manipulation (The Old Book Gem can take control over other books and ue them to make a serpent), Duplication with Replicator Wand, There are door which can only be opened by Gems, Limited Sound Manipulation (The Wailing Stone can generate strong sound waves), Time Manipulation with Clock Tower (The Clock Tower can accelerate time) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Type 1), Can fuse with other gems, Bubble Manipulation, Life Support, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Aura, Resistance to Telepathy, Possibly Power Nullification (Nullifying Regeneration, White Diamond might have been responsible for the scars on White Pearl's face, A Gem's body is nothing but a projection created by their gemstone, and any damage done to their body should heal as long and the gemstone is intact, but that didn't happen to White Pearl's scars), Electricity Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Mind Control (By zapping a target with a white ray of light, White Diamond removes the target's color, replacing it with a complete whiteness which spreads out through their bodies and takes control over them) | Can cause earthquakes, Can go into its physical form, which would destroy the planet it is in Attack Potency: Mountain level (Even common soldiers such as Rubies can survive getting hit by 200 Megatons, An average Quartz should be superior to Amethyst) to Island level (Stronger soldiers such as Hessonite can separate fusions such as Sardonyx or Sugilite), Multi-Continent level with the strongest soldiers (Hessonite had an off-screen fight with Rose Quartz) or with enough water (A Lapis Lazuli could move all of the ocean on Earth, and generated 35 Petatons while weakened, Lapis Lazulis can terraform entire planets) | Mountain level with White Light (Can fight all of the Crystal Gems at the same time), At least Country level (Modern warships should be far superior to old and outdated ships, which can do this much damage) | At least Multi-Continent level (The Diamonds are the leaders of the entire Gem Race, and should be massively above an average Lapis Lazuli, Peridot stated that the diamonds are "absolutely, totally, completely flawless beings", All of the Diamonds are likely superior to Pink Diamond, White Diamond was said to be capable of much more than the other Diamonds, to a point in which there's no comparison between them, Yellow Diamond believed White to be able to trap the other Diamonds in a bubble for a few millennia, White Diamond sees the Gem War as just a "little game"), Possibly Small Planet level (White Diamond might have been responsible for Homeworld being shattered, Splitting a planet in a half requires this much energy) | Planet level (The Cluster taking physical form would destroy the Earth) to Large Planet level (Said to be "much, much bigger than the Earth") Speed: Relativistic (Most Gems can react to Pearl, who can pilot the Ruby ship through asteroids at 33.821% of the speed of light) | Relativistic, Massively FTL+ travel speed with spaceships (Could travel from Homeworld to Earth in a short amount of time, Homeworld was confirmed to be in another galaxy) | Relativistic | Relativistic Power Source: Resources from the planets they conquered Industrial Capacity: Massive, Gems see Country level weapons as extremely outdated, have technology which can hollow planets and basic weapons which can casually immobilize Multi-Continent level opponent, as well as Multi-Continent level items. Gems also created The Cluster, which is powerful enough to destroy entire planets. Military Prowess: Gigantic, each planet conquered by Homeworld is used for the creation of thousands of different Gems. Notable Individuals: Aquamarine, Hessonite, Holly Blue Agate, Jasper, Rubies, Topaz, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, White Diamond Weaknesses: Enough damage to their physical form will make them retreat inside their Gems. Can't regenerate their Gems, and will die if they are destroyed. Key: Soldiers | Technology | Diamonds | The Cluster Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Intergalactic Civilization Category:Aliens Category:Steven Universe Category:Immortals Category:Bubble Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fusion Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Vehicle Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Metal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Ice Users Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healing Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Disease Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sound Users Category:Aura Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Control Users